


Trust Me

by Hawkscape



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Deal with a Devil, Enemies, Fusion, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Nanites, Near Death, Possession, Revenge, Shooting Guns, Trust, Trust Issues, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: When Soldier 76 is near death, he must work together with Reaper in a way he never thought possible in order to survive.Or, alternatively:Reaper 76 in the most literal sense





	Trust Me

Reaper had him cornered. The idiot had run himself into a blind alley. He’d finally make Jack pay for what he’d done. He almost hated for it to happen in a place like this, but maybe it was fitting for the golden boy to die in an alleyway with the rest of the trash. He chuckled lowly as the soldier kept shooting ineffectively as he wraithed towards him. “Nowhere to run, Jack.” 

Jack looked to be about to respond when three rapid fire shots rang out from behind the both of them. Three neat little red holes appeared in the soldier's chest as he staggered backwards, stopping his storm of bullets. Reaper was in so much shock he stopped advancing as well, snapping back into his corporeal form. They book liked at each other in stunned silence, mostly shocked that the other was shocked before a fourth shot landed just past soldiers head and he stumbled backwards uncoordinated and gripping his chest into some cover as the ally turned a corner. 

Reaper growled as he turned to look at where Widowmaker was perched and watching all this smugly. Gabriel flipped open his com and barked through it. “What the hell? That was my kill.” 

He could almost hear the French woman smirking, no doubt he was in her sights. “We both know you couldn't go through with it, Gabe. Too attached. You’ll thank me later.” 

Reaper highly doubted that as he let out a final menacing growl before flipping off his com and crushing it in his claws. He turned back down the alleyway and stalked heavily towards his prey. Like hell was he going to let him bleed out. That would be too easy on him. He turned the corner, expecting to find the man already camped by his biotic field, but was instead met with Jack propped up at the end of the alley. Holding his rifle in one hand, wildly off target as the other hand tried to stop the bleeding on three separate wounds at once. The lower half of his mask was off and he could tell from the blood coming from his mouth and the ragged breathing that at least one of the bullets had hit a lung. 

Gabe walked calmly towards the former strike commander. Jack tried to get his gun in place to shoot, but the blood loss was quickly making him weak. From the start of his walk to standing over the man slumped over and bloodied on the ground, Gabriel had decided on one thing. He didn't want this. Whether it was Jack's death at all or simply his death at the hands of someone other than him, he was a little shakier on. He knelt down in front of the man who seemed to be having a hard time following him with his eyes. He was losing consciousness fast. Gabriel sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. “Well, Jack. You seem to be in a bit of a situation here.” 

Soldier coughed out something that might have been a laugh if he wasn't in so much pain. “Just get it over with, ‘Reaper’. The theatrics are getting old.” 

Reaper stood back up and crossed his arms. Jack seemed to brace himself. “No. I don't think I will. Here's what we're gonna do. You can have a chance to get out of this alive, but I call the shots.” He held out a less than inviting claw as he made the lower half of his own mask dissipate. “Trust me.” His teeth sharpened and twisted into a Glasgow grin as he truly wondered which option the old man would take. 

Soldier looked blearily up at the hand and the face, not fully understanding what he was being offered. He took his bloodied hand away from his chest and grabbed the claw weakly. Something in the back of his mind made him think about an old song his father used to sing to him about making deals with devils. 

The claw grabbed his hand harshly and yanked him up, causing him to scream in pain as he dropped his rifle. A second arm was locked around him in a crushing mockery of an embrace as Reaper leaned in next to his ear. “Wrong choice, Jack.” 

Smoke exploded around them as Reaper’s form became fully incorporeal and started to flood into Jack's bullet holes and gasping mouth. The soldier coughed violently as he keeled over and grabbed at his own throat and clawed at the ground. The waves of pain finally seemed to ebb away as he grit his teeth. Oddly his first thought was to try and grab his mask and click it back into place. He stood up shakily and surveyed the damage. He picked up his rifle next but it seemed to be attacked by black smoke and crumble into dust. Soldier stepped back suddenly. 

_‘What?’_

**‘Hello Jack.’**

Something in the animal part of his brain told him to run. Try and run away from the shadowy voice inside his head and the smoke starting to coalesce around him, seemingly trying to suffocate him. He spotted a ladder that had been out of his reach but without thinking he reached for it and seemed to simply be pushed up to it by the smoke. He tried not to think about it as he climbed and got to the roof and looked around frantically. What for, he wasn't sure. 

**‘Relax, Jack.’**

_‘What the hell did you do?’_

**‘Saved your life. If you want, I could just leave, buuuuuuuuuuut I might take your soul with me.’**

_‘Why are you doing this?’_

**‘No one kills you but me, Jack, and not like this. I have standards. Now just sit back and let me do half the work. Just like old times.’**

He took a deep breath and exhaled smoke through his newly skull shaped visor. This was going to be ~~interesting~~ fun. His inner thoughts conflicted and raced just like his body had, but soon it simplified into “survive”. They made sure their pistols were loaded on instinct almost without noticing the sudden change in weaponry and was about to leave their hiding spot in search of ~~revenge~~ the point when his communicator buzzed and he tapped it without thinking about the consequences. “So-Re-Ndy Six Here.” 

It was Angela. “76? Do you need healing? We lost sight of you and your signal for a little while. Your radio seems to be malfunctioning and staticky.” 

They pressed to reply. “No problem, Angie. Ran into some trouble, but it's...taken care of. Keep your eyes sharp, I’m on the offensive.” Before she could respond he flicked his com off and took a running leap off of the building they were on before doing a tuck and roll onto a lower roof top as they made their way towards the point. Landings were made softer by unseen eerie wind and smoking tendrils seemed to emanate from their being like a trail. As they scanned roof tops and back alleys for stragglers their inner monologue never ceased. 

_‘I don't call her Angie. She’ll know something's up.’_

**‘And the sudden wardrobe and weapon change (compounded by the fact you're now smoking) wouldn't have tipped her off? This isn't going to go unnoticed, Jack. Either face that fact or bleed out.’**

_‘We could stick to the shadows and lay lo-’_

They were cut off by a sudden explosion underneath them which nearly caused them to fall off the wall they were on top of before steadying themselves with mist. “Junkers.” Neither part of the amalgamation particularly cared for the duo, so they adjusted their course to follow the sound. They peered over the edge of a small building to see the two junkers attempting to corner D.Va. This was a notoriously bad tactic because of her tendency to- 

“NERF THIS!” The teen hit a button and shot out of the vehicle and into the air before the mecha exploded below her. It damaged the junkers heavily, but they were still kicking and before D.Va could even land she was yanked out of the air and onto the ground harshly by a large hook. She struggled to get up quickly, but the junkers were approaching with guns at the ready. They were about to shoot when a shout and a flying kick from behind them distracted their attention. A black rubber sole connected with Roadhog’s head and managed to stagger the large man before the amalgamation got up from their landing crouch and delivered another kick to the torso of Junkrat which caused his maniacal laughter to be cut short in a painful wheeze. They took the time that the duo was incapacitated to ~~empty some rounds into them~~ shoot several of their explosives and leave them to hiss menacingly before motioning for Hana to follow them. They ran down a maze of alleys and backstreets. They only stopped running when they heard a large explosion behind them. He knew the junkers had most likely survived due to their knack for both explosives and death defying, but at least they had lost them. 

He stopped against a wall and D.Va followed close behind him in an almost mirror fashion. She also echoed his thoughts. “I think we lost them.” The small rabbit keychain on her gun clinked against itself. “Nice moves by the way. I didn't know you could-” She cut herself off sharply with a gasp. He turned from scanning around the corner to see what the problem was. While he was running and moving the smoke that seemed to emanate from him was wiped away almost as soon as it formed, but it had begun to accumulate noticeably as he had been standing stationary against the wall. It was now visually undulating and moving like normal smoke wouldn't. D.Va took a step back and gripped her gun tighter. “What...happened? Did Reaper do something to you?” 

**‘Yeah, I did something, I saved both of your lives.’**

_‘I had something to do with it too.’_

They shook their head, this wasn't the time. “I’ll explain later, just trust me.” They were saying those words a lot today. “Will your mecha be back by the time you make it to the waypoint?” She checked the countdown clock on her wrist before nodding. “Good, I’ll provide cover until you make it there.” He clapped them on the shoulder before holstering his pistols and began climbing his way to the top of a low building. “Good luck, Kiddo.” He got the the top and re-equipped before beginning to run forward and make sure her was a clear path. 

**‘Reminds me of you. Caring, ready to save the world.’**

_‘Reyes?’_

**‘Able to overlook anything to get the job done.’**

_‘Not the time.’_

**‘Of course not, the time was 30 years ago.’**

_‘No, the time is when we are back at base and NOT when I am pouring smoke from three bullet wounds and we are sharing a body.’_

Their path was clear, but the mind of the amalgamation certainly was not. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hana had lost sight of Soldier (or what she thought was Soldier) and soon got back into her mecha a few blocks from the point. The first thing she did was radio Mercy. “Mercy, I think something's wrong with Soldier 76.” 

She could see healer weaving her way through the battle from a distance as D.Va closed in. “I talked to him a short time ago and he did seem off. What happened?” 

The gamer started to barrage a pesky turret in a doorway before answering. “He helped me against the junkers, but he was smoking. Not like he was on fire, but the way that Reaper smokes. Could he have possessed 76 somehow?” 

Mercy delivered a swift barrage of bullets to clear her way towards the mecha pilot and away from the main brawl. “Reaper’s not a real ghost, he can't...but if he infected someone else with his nanites…” She shot up into the air slightly. “Hana, where did you last see him?” 

She motioned back to the alley she’d come from. “I lost him along the rooftops back there.” 

Angela nodded and began to scan the ground and swoop away from the main combat area. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_‘Drop is Gabe. We have to fight.’_

**‘For what? Or do you still not know that, just like before?’**

Soldier felt like he was vibrating out of his own skin. He couldn't even made it to sufficient cover before he was taking a knee on a random rooftop. He grabbed his head trying to make the pain stop. 

_‘Gabe, this isn't working.’_

**‘We don't have a choice, Jack, deal with it.’**

_‘Isn't this hurting you too?’_

**‘Like you care.’**

He was so distracted by the feeling of his own body rebelling against itself and his mind splitting in two he didn't notice someone landing right in front of him. His whole body seemed to snap back together in the face of a threat and a gun seemed to manifest in his outstretched hand. His eyes quickly focused on the person in front of him: Angela. Soldier went to lower the weapon while Gabe tried to keep it up, leading to a jerky aborted movement with an arm half raised in threat. 

She looked sad and disappointed. “What did you do, Gabriel?” 

His teeth felt like they were sharpening as a response snarled out of him like he was being worked like a puppet. “I saved his life, Angie. You know, the thing that's your job to do? All of you seem so opposed to it that maybe I should just leave.” Smoke jerked around violently, seeming to look for Angie to make any move so it could pounce on her. Jack was suddenly finding it hard to breathe through all the smoke in his lungs. 

Angela put her hand up slowly and started to walk forward. “Gabriel. Your body isn't meant to do this. You need to get out of his body before you start causing it more damage.” 

Gabe bit out a laugh that sounded just wrong coming out of the somber viser. “Doing more harm than good? I really am doing your job.” There was a moment of silence as viscous black liquid started to leak out of his visor. All energy seemed to leech out of the shadows and the man controlling them. “...Your heal ready?” 

Mercy nodded and almost immediately the smoke seemed to coalesce and thicken. It poured from Jack's mouth and bullet wounds violently until the man seemed like a puppet with cut strings with a shadow puppet master behind him. After a moment of seeming suspension he gasped out for breath and blood began to leak out of his wounds again. Angela wasted no time in powering up her staff and aiming the healing energy as her teammate. After the light despaired he started to get up shakily, breathing heavily but no longer in pain or immediate danger of death. 

Reaper watched this solemnly from the building's edge as he reformed. He made to take his leave, but got sudden vertigo and tripped slightly, leaning against a nearby wall for support. He grunted near silently. “Fuck, fuck, no, I just ate.” He had to get away, he couldn't be like this around them. Around anyone he didn't want to kill. His vision started to saturate and he stumbled again, nearly falling. His form was starting to break apart, shadows being where they shouldn't in forms they shouldn't. Shit, the field was abandoned from the battle and everyone that was here was at the waypoint. He wasn't sure he could even make it there. “Goddammit, this is what I get for doing something good. Idiot.” 

He was so out of it he didn't even notice someone coming up behind him and grabbing his shoulder. “Gabe.” 

He turned around without moving his feet, if he still had any lower half at all and slammed Soldier into the wall he was propping himself up on. Mercy had her pistol trained on him, but he didn't care. He could kill them both before they even moved. Bullets couldn't hurt him like this. No, no, no, no, not having Jack die was the whole point of this. Get a grip. He wanted to let go and storm off, but at this point his grip on Jack's jacket was literally the only thing anchoring him to reality and corporeality. He breathed heavily through his mouth. He could feel that he had let his mask dissipate without noticing. He could only imagine the mess of eyes and teeth Jack must be looking at. He breathed out heavily. “Goddammit, why.” 

Angela spoke evenly but Gabe could sense she was afraid. Afraid of the thing she created. How very Frankenstein of her. “Keeping Soldier alive used a lot of your energy. You’re not stable.” 

Gabriel wanted to make a comment about how everything she said was obvious, but he was rapidly losing his ability to speak. Soldier took up the slack instead. “We can help you back at the base. In Angela's lab. She can recharge you.” Reaper wanted to ask how they expected to get him back to base at all when he was rapidly becoming a cloud, but he already knew what Jack was thinking. He didn't know if it was because he was just so predictable or if he was still connected on some level from before. 

Angela seemed to know what he was thinking as well. “Soldier. No. It's not healthy for-” 

Soldier didn't take his eyes off of the ghost loosely gripping his jacket. “I can last the flight back. Gabe. Trust me.” 

Gabriel must have been worse than he thought because he did something he would never do otherwise. He listened to Jack. The vague shape of his form seemed to slump and fall fully into the soldier, flowing into and around it less violently than before. Soldier still staggered forward from the force. Mercy went to help him but he steadied himself and held up a hand. He straightened his spine up and turned his neck to the side as his neck let out a loud crack. 

Angela hesitated. “Everything alright?” 

The amalgamation walked past her towards where the transport was set to pick them up. “Save the examination for when we're back at base, Angie.” 

Mercy followed behind him, watching carefully, hating herself for not being sure which one of them said that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a line!  
> http://hawkscape.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
